


Map of Eastern Continent

by pardonthelitany



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fan Art, Fandom, Map - Freeform, doranelle, eastern continent, erilea, wendlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonthelitany/pseuds/pardonthelitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you're like me, this shit is necessary to envisioning the world. so i "drew" my own. heads up, the mountains and foothills are straight up taken from the original map of Erilea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of Eastern Continent

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are not only welcome but pleaded for. This did not turn out the way I thought it was (anyone else think Mistward was super far north?). Feedback is awesome. xx


End file.
